fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fantasmic (Walt Disney World version)
Plot "Welcome to Fantasmic! Tonight, our friend and host Mickey Mouse uses his vivid imagination to create magical imagery for all to enjoy. Nothing is more wonderful than the imagination, for in a moment, you can experience a beautiful Fantasy or an exciting adventure. But beware, nothing is more powerful than the imagination, for it can also expand your greatest fears into an overwhelming nightmare. Are the powers of Mickey's incredible imagination strong enough and bright enough to withstand the evil forces that invade Mickey's dream? You are about to find out. For we now invite you to join Mickey, and experience Fantasmic!… a journey beyond your wildest imagination." The show begins with the tune of the "Sorcerer's Apprentice" as out of the stars, Mickey in formal attire directing a water show on the river. The new theme song, "Imagination" plays as Mickey conducts the water fountains and images of different characters appear on the Mist Screens. music shifts into the traditional Fantasmic! theme and weaves into "Sorcerer's Apprentice" as Mickey conducts the stars and sea and calls on the Magic Brooms. From there, the falling stars of the Sorcerer's Apprentice scene morph into flowers, and after a brief interlude, into a jungle scene. While Tarzan and Jane appear swinging on the Mist Screens, floats featuring giant inflatable versions of Baloo, King Louie, Pumbaa and a Adult Simba appear along with a 100-foot-long (30 m) puppet of kaa the snake makes its way across the island with beams of light firing from his eyes. A medley of music from Tarzan, The Jungle Book and The Lion King Plays, and eventually building up into the Circle of Life Scene. However, when Rafiki is about to hold up Simba, The Pink Elephants Appears, As the music segues to a contemporary rendition of Pink Elephants on Parades Plays. As animated pink elephants appear onscreen and in the form of performers on the island. The elephants then seem to be puppets dancing on strings, which serves to transition into a sequence based on Pinocchio. Three large puppets are manipulated by nine performers with fiber-optic "strings" stretching 30 feet above the puppets. Onscreen shows Jiminy Cricket underwater searching for Pinocchio. An animated Monstro the Whale interacts with live splash effects on the river. The story line progresses as Mickey notices his dream becoming darker. A concussion cannon is fired from Sailing Ship Columbia which portrays Captain Hook's pirate ship. Hook, Smee, Peter Pan, the Pirates and Wendy. participate in a stunt sequence as the ship makes its pass. Following the ship is an articulated crocodile barge, with the sound of a ticking clock emanating from its tail. Then Stitch appears on the music transitions into an electric guitar version of "Hawaiian Roller Coster Ride with Stitch conducting the water. Mickey appears again, accompanied by the show's theme song and When You Wish Upon a Star and sets the stage for an appearance by the Genie Singing Friend Like Me. Mist screens show romance scenes of Woody and Bo Peep, Buzz and Jessie, Rex and Trixie, Mr. Potato Head and Mrs. Potato Head, Ken and Barbie, Flik and Atta, Nemo and Pearl, Marlin and Dory, WALL-E, and EVE, Lightning McQueen and Sally, Bob and Helen Parr, and Violet and Tony; then the last scenes show Remy and Emile being sad, and Milo sadly saying " Everybody got a dream but me". Then, they join Belle and the Beast, Ariel and Eric, Cinderella and Prince Charming, Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip, Jasmine and Aladdin, Mulan and Shang, Pocahontas and John Smith, Phineas and Isabella, Tiana and Naveen, Rapunzel and Prince Flynn and Snow White and her Prince, and Alice and Gideon. The songs in the medley include "Beauty and the Beast", "Part of Your World", "So This is Love", "Once Upon a Dream", "In The City of Love'" "A Whole New World", "Reflection", "Colors of the Wind", "Almost There", "I See the Light", "Someday My Prince Will Come", and "I Have Dreamed" in ballroom style and respectively. The princess medley ends. We go to Timmy when he wished for the Timmy Land amusement park in his backyard. At the rollercoaster, Wanda tells Timmy that his wish maybe risky because he wished for a big amusement park in his backyard when his parents are home. Cosmo says they are are too clueless to know. but then Timmy's Dad showed up and starts thinking that something weird is going on. At the house he tells Timmy's Mom that something weird is going on with Timmy. So they start spying on Timmy. At first, they think Timmy is a Witch, Italian, or a Time Traveler. In his room he wished for a Big Race Track. Wanda still thinks his wish maybe too careless. Then he answers that there's nothing to afraid of. But then his parents barge in to his room. Timmy then tells everything and introduces his fairies. But Mom has a better idea to not tell Jorgen about this, but suddenly Jorgen voice says "TURNER!". Cosmo and Wanda hide them and Jorgen appears. Timmy distracts him to go to the amusement park with Poof . After Jorgen is gone, Timmy poofs his family back to his room. Mom tells them that she must do her chores, and Dad tells them that he will continue terrorizing Dinkleberg. But Timmy says that Cosmo and Wanda can do it for them. Jorgen's voice is heard again and Timmy wishes to hide his parents again. Jorgen then says that something suspicious is going on. But then timmy says that he must try the Turner of Terror because it's really cool. Jorgen agrees, then he poofs his parents back to his room again. Mom and Dad appear with terrorized faces, and Dad says that it was boring. But Timmy says that their life will be not boring again because his parents can wish for anything. Mom wished for "The Mom Show with Mom" and Dad wishes for becoming the President of the United States. Timmy then asks Mom anything else what she want to wish for, Mom says that she want to see the world in which Cosmo and Wanda just granted the wish. First they went to explore the Eiffel Tower, then Japan, Antartica, the Egyptian Pyramids, Hollywood, Easter Island, Africa in the music of Circle of Life, The Moon with Wall-E, Tower of Pisa, Taj Mahal, London with Peter Pan, The Statue of Liberty, the Titanic Ship, and Mexico. At home, Mom says that it was the most greatest day of her life, but Dad says that he has only one wish left. He wishes for finding his wife's wedding ring which he lost and he replaced it with a meatball. Then he wished for her lost ring and it made Mom happy and they both say thanks to his fairies. But things change when the rollercoaster crashed into Timmy's Room with Jorgen and Poof. Jorgen says that he has caught them red handed, because Timmy let his parents know about his fairies. So then Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Timmy cry because Timmy is going to lose his fairies. Jorgen calls The Witch to calls on the assistance of Ursula (Singing "Poor Unfortunate Souls), MoCruella, Scar, Jafar, Hades, Plankton, Gaston, King Goobot, Tzekel-Khan, Kang from The Avengers 2010 series, Megatron, Magneto, Captain Hook, Governor Radcliffe, Blackbread, Lord Zedd, Lord Shen, Vilgax, Albedo, HIM, Mojo Jojo, Ultron, Liam the Leathucon, The Joker, Mr. Crocker, Darth Vader, Zurg, AUTO, Venom, Mother Gothel, Peppermint Larry, Grapefruit, Endive, Yzma, Mr. Tinkles, Kitty Galore, Dr. Blowhole, The Rat King, The MPC from Regular Show, Dr. Faciler, Rameses II, Dr. Doofenschmirtz and Chernabog (whose appearance is accompanied with a mix of Night of Blad Mountain and Heckfire), who calls Frollo, who was singing Heckfire. Mickey then arrives in Agrabah at the destroyed palace, where Jafar awaits. Jafar turns into his snake form and tries to capture Mickey, before turning into his genie form to take drastic measures. Jafar then alters reality, causing Mickey to fall through into another dimension. In Space, Mickey Finds Himself on The Trade Federation's droid ship, where Mickey duels Darth Vader, until Mickey defeats Darth. Hades appears to Mickey before unleashing Cerberus on him, before Cerberus is defeated Mickey, but the Hydra and Hades get on the drop on him, and throw him out of the Coliseum. The rest let the stars die. A medley of villains songs that the high priecs from The Prince of Egypt sing are from Prince Ali (Reprise), It's Our House Now, Friends on the Other Side, Gaston, Don't Fall in Love, Cruella de Vill, Be Prepared, Heckfire, Poor Unfortunate Souls, Feel Like a Million and Playing with the Big Boys. Now we see Moses, who feels tortured to inflict such horrors on the innocent, and is heartbroken to see his former home in ruins. Despite all the pain and destruction caused by the plagues, Rameses refuses to relent, and in anger, vows to finish the work his father started against the Hebrews. Moses, with nothing left to say to Rameses, resigns himself to preparing the Hebrews for the tenth and final plague. He instructs them to paint lamb's blood above their doors for the coming night of Passover. That night, the final plague, the angel of death, goes through the country, killing all the firstborn children of Egypt, including Rameses' own son, while sparing those of the Hebrews. The next day, Moses visits Rameses one last time, who finally gives him the permission to free the Hebrews and take them out of Egypt. Moses weeps at the sight of his dead nephew and for all his brother's pain. Then Mickey Encounters with the villains in their last battles outfits. All of the villains laugh sinisterly, as their worlds begin to be destroyed. But then Mom realizes how his fairies mean so much to him. So Dad trys to beg that he and his wife's memories should be erased so Timmy can keep his fairies. Jorgen let him and erase he and his wife's memories and unwish everything that Mom and Dad wished for. The villains are destroyed in a backwards form. Mickey sees that Timmy found his love for his faries. All is quiet, until we see Tinker Bell fly to restore the mountain. Magical stars sparkle in the mountain as the worlds were to be fine again and then tells Mickey "C'mon, Mickey, let's go!" Mickey then appears as his 1920s self on the Mark Twain Riverboat. The ending is a same as the TDS version. Just then, Mickey appears as the Sorcerer's Apprentice on the rocks and shoots fireworks everywhere. He then says "Some Imagination, Huh? Haha!", before the show ends. and disappears in a flash. A final burst of pyrotechnics is accompanied by searchlights placed around the tavern and stage. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Live Shows